Douzo Yoroshiku!
by Sleepy Tiger
Summary: Dies ist meine Version der Geschichte, wie Kyouraku Shunsui zu seiner Nanaochan gekommen ist. Wer sie nicht kennt, sollte diese Geschichte besser nicht lesen, wegen der Spoiler – Gefahr.
1. Anmerkungen

**LAUTER ANMERKUNGEN ZU „DOUZO YOROSHIKU!"**

**Anmerkung 1**

Kubo Tite hat zum Glück – für mich zumindest – nicht ganz so viele Details über die Vergangenheit der Shinigami preisgegeben, daher habe ich diesen Umstand einfach mal frech ausgenutzt. Also, glaubt mir nicht alles.

**Anmerkung 2**

In den englischen Scanlations ist der „Taichou_" _der „Captain", was wiederum im Deutschen der „Hauptmann" ist. Der Captain ist nicht der Kapitän, denn der Erste ist Befehlshaber der Landstreitkräfte in den USA und in GB, der Kapitän hingegen ist im Deutschen der Typ auf dem Schiff. Da ich nicht weiß, ob mit dem Taichou auch wirklich der Captain und somit Hauptmann gemeint ist, bleibe ich ganz allgemein bei der Bezeichnung „Kommandant". Das klingt fescher als Befehlshaber oder Hauptmann. lol Verzeiht mir bitte daher die Klöpse wie „Vizekommandant" und die „dritten, vierten und fünften Offiziere". Ich werde das ändern, wenn die offizielle deutsche Übersetzung soweit ist. Außerdem behalte ich „Taichou" und „Fukutaichou" und sämtlich japanische Namens-Suffixe in der wörtlichen Rede bei...der Atmosphäre wegen.


	2. Kapitel 01

**Titel: Douzo yoroshiku (Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen)**

**Fandom: **BLEACH

**Autorin:** Sleepy Tiger (lapoeticaweb.de)

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Pairing: **Kyouraku Shunsui/Ise Nanao

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **Bleach © Kubo Tite (my personal Master of Cliffhanger)

**1. Kapitel: Eine neue Herausforderung**

Ise Nanao betrachtete stirnrunzelnd das Abschiedsgeschenk, das sie bei der „Abschieds- und Willkommensfeier" vor wenigen Stunden von ihren Untergebenen bekommen hatte. Heute war ihr letzter Tag als dritter Offizier und Leiterin der Verwaltungseinheit der neunten Division gewesen und gleich morgen war sie die neue Vizekommandantin der achten Division. Die Abschiedsfeier war für sie und die Willkommensfeier für Hisagi Shuuhei gewesen, der sich heute das letzte Mal als vierter Offizier vor ihr verneigen mußte und sich ab morgen als Vizekommandant der neunten Division mit ihr auf gleicher Augenhöhe befand.

Ihr Geschenk war eine sehr wertvolle und hochwertige lederne Dokumententasche, die man mit einem individuellen Zauber für Fremde unzugänglich machen konnte. Am Griff war eine goldene Plakette angebracht, in die ihr Name eingraviert war. Wirklich, ein sehr schönes Geschenk. Was sie jedoch seit geraumer Zeit die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten legen ließ, war nicht die Tasche selbst, sondern deren Inhalt.

Als sie sie das erste Mal in der Stille ihrer privaten Räume geöffnet hatte, purzelten ihr starken Kopfschmerzmittel, verschiedene Wachmacher und Mittel gegen einen Kater in rauen Mengen entgegen. Erneut warf Nanao einen Blick auf die dazugehörige Karte.

„_Liebe Ise-san, herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Beförderung!_

_Wir lassen dich nur ungern gehen und werden dich sehr vermissen. Dein neuer Posten wird viel von dir abverlangen, aber wir glauben an dich. Damit du einen guten Start als neue Vizekommandantin der achten Division hast, schenken wir dir hiermit die unverzichtbare Grundausrüstung dafür._

_Mit den allerbesten Wünschen, alle Einheiten der neunten Division"_

Was hatte das zu bedeuten?! Glaubte diese Bande etwa, sie würde den Anforderungen nicht gewachsen sein und deswegen ständig Kopfschmerzen bekommen oder Zuflucht im Alkohol suchen?

Etwas gereizt schüttete sie den Inhalt der Tasche in eins der vielen Umzugskisten und legte noch einige Dinge darüber, die sie nach ihrem Umzug in die achte Division nicht so schnell brauchen würde. Unwirsch verschloss sie dann die Kiste und starrte sie wütend an.

Am liebsten wäre es ihr, sie würde nichts davon in der achten Division gebrauchen müssen. Sie wollte nicht weg von der neunten, schließlich war sie seit ihrem Abschluss hier gewesen. Über 50 Jahre hinweg hatte sie es geschafft, sich von der niedrigsten Stufe bis zum dritten Offizier hochzuarbeiten.

Als die Stelle des Vizekommandanten wegen des überraschenden Todesfalles vakant geworden war und Kommandant Tousen sie ermutigt hatte, an den Prüfungen teilzunehmen, um sich überhaupt für eine Beförderung bewerben zu können, hatte sie ihre Chance kommen sehen. Im Zuge ihrer Vorbereitungen hatte ihr der Kommandant persönlich geholfen, obwohl seine Zeit durch den fehlenden Vizekommandanten knapp bemessen war. Sie hatte immer wieder versichert, dass sie es durchaus allein schaffen könnte, aber er hatte darauf bestanden. Ihre Liebe fürs Detail und ihr scharfes Auge für Ordnung würden eine bessere Position verdienen und er als ihr Kommandant war verpflichtet, ihr dabei zu helfen. Bei einem Plausch mit Kommandant Aizen hatte auch dieser ihr versichert, dass es für sie keine Schwierigkeiten geben sollte, sich erfolgreich für eine Beförderung zu bewerben. Sein Vizekommandant Ichimaru Gin war der gleichen Meinung gewesen.

Also hatte sie es versucht und war ziemlich erfolgreich gewesen.

Ihre Ergebnisse in Shunpo(1) und Kidou(2) waren wie immer phänomenal. Aber der Schwertkampf war auch wie immer eine nervenaufreibende Übung gewesen. Dennoch hatte sie als Beste bei diesen Prüfungen abgeschnitten. Als sie dann die Ergebnisse mit den übrigen Unterlagen für die offizielle Bewerbung eingereicht hatte, war sie im Gedanken bereits die neue Vizekommandantin der neunten Division und träumte von den erweiterten Rechten, in jede verbotene Bibliothek der zweiten Stufe ein und aus gehen zu können. Dann konnte sie endlich die höheren Sphären des Kidoh studieren.

Aber sie hätte es besser wissen müssen. Je höher der Flug, desto tiefer der Fall.

Eigentlich war sie zu beneiden. Kaum hatte sie gesagt, dass sie sich eine neue berufliche Herausforderung wünschte, wurde sie mit Angeboten aus den anderen Divisionen überschüttet. Etliche davon waren wieder ein Amt des dritten Offiziers, aber verbunden mit der leitenden Position einer Sondereinheit, die nichts mit der Verwaltung zu tun hatte, und mit Rechten, die schon denen eines Vizekommandanten ähnelten. Es gab nur eine Offerte für die Position eines Vizekommandanten, aber sie kam nicht von der neunten Division.

Nanao gestand sich immer noch ungern ein, dass es sie zutiefst verletzt hatte, dass Kommandant Tousen sie nicht haben wollte, und es hatte sie ohnmächtig vor Wut gemacht, als sie herausgefunden hatte, dass Hisagi Shuuhei sein neuer Vizekommandant werden sollte. Vor allem aber, weil Hisagi keinerlei Prüfungen ablegen oder sich gar bewerben mußte. Er wurde einfach so befördert. Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Eigentlich mehr wie ein Tritt gegen die Stirn.

Sicher, Hisagi war schon vor seinem phänomenalen Abschluss als vierter Offizier der neunten Division vorgesehen worden und es war allen klar gewesen, dass er eine blendende Zukunft vor sich hatte. Seine formlose Ernennung zum Vizekommandanten kam nicht überraschend.

Aber dennoch...Kommandant Tousen hatte ihr doch soviel Unterstützung zukommen lassen. Warum hatte er Hisagi dann den Vorzug gegeben? Fand er, dass sie zuviel Hilfe von ihm gebraucht hatte? Hatte das für ihn bedeutet, dass sie nicht selbstständig arbeiten konnte? Hätte sie seine Hilfe stärker ablehnen sollen? War das etwa ein Test gewesen?!

Nanao nahm die Brille ab und rieb sich seufzend über die müden Augen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie seine Ermutigungen falsch verstanden. Er hatte möglicherweise nie vorgehabt, sie zu seiner Vizekommandantin zu machen, aber hatte wohl ihr Talent bemerkt. Gerecht wie Kommandant Tousen nun mal war, hatte er es nach Möglichkeit fördern wollen, genauso wie er mit jedem anderen talentierten Divisionsmitglied auch verfahren wäre. Außerdem brachte es ja doch nichts mehr, darüber nachzudenken. Sie hatte bereits das Angebot der achten Division angenommen. Schließlich hatte diese Division durchaus einen Ruf, der zwar den der neunten nicht ähnelte, aber auch bis in die hintersten Winkel der Soul Society reichte. Je nach Betrachtungswinkel war sie entweder sehr berühmt oder sehr berüchtigt, denn sie stand seit unzähligen Dekaden unter der Führung von Kyouraku Shunsui.

Obwohl die Hauptquartiere der achten und neunten Division nicht weit auseinander lagen, hatte Nanao diesen legendären Kommandanten nur einmal zu Gesicht bekommen. Das war in ihrem dritten Jahr an der Akademie gewesen. Kyouraku Shunsui wurde als Gastdozent für die Abschlussklassen eingeladen, um diese in den Schwertkampf mit zwei Klingen zu unterweisen. Soviel sie wußte, war er neben Ukitake Jyuushirou bis heute der einzige Shinigami, dessen Zanpakuto aus zwei Schwertern bestand. Nanao war damals von ihrer Shunpo-Übungen gekommen und war auf dem Weg zu den Kidou-Vorlesungen gewesen, als er genau auf ihrem Gang aufgetaucht war.

Zuerst hatte sie ihn gar nicht erkannt, sondern sich gefragt, warum ein Zivilist so unbekümmert in der Akademie herumlaufen konnte. Er mußte ein Zivilist sein, denn sie hatte nicht einen Funken Reiatsu(3) um ihn bemerkt. Außerdem trug der Mann weder eine Uniform noch die übliche Dozentenkluft. Viel schlimmer, sein Gesicht wurde von einem Strohhut verdeckt und über seinen Schultern war wohl eins der farbenfrohesten und kostbarsten Kimonos drapiert, den Nanao bis dahin gesehen hatte.

Sie erinnerte sich noch, wie sie entsetzt stehen geblieben war, nur um dann äußerst verwundert diesen großen, breitschultrigen Mann anzustarren. Aber sie hatte sofort begriffen, dass er ein Shinigami war, als er auf einmal stehen geblieben war und in ihre Richtung gesehen hatte. Wie sonst hätte er trotz diesen lächerlichen Strohhutes ihre Anwesenheit bemerken können? Nanao war einen Schritt zurückgegangen, als seine Reiatsu im Zuge seiner Überraschung um ihn zu pulsieren schien. Die Energie, die er ausstrahlte, war beängstigend. Als er auch noch einen Arm hob, um den Hut ein wenig zurückzuschieben, hatte sich Nanao ganz weit weg gewünscht. Bei dieser Geste hatte sein bunter Kimono nicht nur freie Sicht auf eine sehr behaarte Männerbrust gestattet, sondern ließ sie auch mit einigem Schrecken auch die tiefschwarze Shinigamiuniform und den schneeweißen Kommandantenhaori(4) sehen. An seiner linken Hüfte blitzten sie die Griffe zweier Schwerter an. Es war Kyouraku Shunsui, Kommandant der achten Division.

Sofort hatte sich Nanao an die Wand gestellt und war in einer respektvollen Verbeugung verharrt, um dem Kommandanten den Weg freizumachen. Es hatte eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis sein bunter Kimono in ihre Sicht kam. Sie hatte das unangenehme Gefühl gehabt, dass er sie aufs Genaueste angesehen hatte, ehe er seinen Weg fortgesetzt hatte. Als sein Kimono ihre Beine streifte, hatte sie unwillkürlich aufgesehen, um dann zu ihrem endlosen Erstaunen ein warmes Lächeln und ein fröhliches Zwinkern unter dem Strohhut zu entdecken.

Danach hatte sie ihn nie wieder gesehen.

Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass sie während ihrer bisherigen Karriere eher in Büros oder dunklen, vergessenen Archiven gesessen hatte, als sich auf den Schlachtfeldern zu beweisen. Aber genau dort war der Kommandant Kyouraku zu finden gewesen und von dort aus wurden seine Taten zu Legenden oder Schlimmerem. Selbst innerhalb der Gotei-13(5), dem Hort der ehrenvollen Beschützer der Soul Society, waren Klatsch und Tratsch keineswegs verpönt. Im Gegenteil, man frönte dem mit einer Leidenschaft, bei der einem schlecht werden konnte. So wie Nanao manchmal. Dennoch waren die Gerüchte um die achte Division bis zu ihr gedrungen. Besonders eine dieser dummen Geschichten kam ihr in den letzten Tagen immer wieder in den Kopf.

Die Position des Vizekommandanten der achten Division soll verflucht sein. Es war schlicht übertrieben, denn keiner war jemals eines geheimnisvollen oder gar grausamen Todes gestorben. Nach Nanaos Auffassung hatte es nichts mit dunklen Mächten zu tun, sondern einfach mit dem Kommandanten der Division selbst. Wenn diese Idioten sich die Mühe gemacht hätten, etwas zu recherchieren, dann hätten sie herausgefunden, dass die Vizekommandanten erst unter Kommandant Kyouraku so häufig gewechselt hatten.

Entweder ließen sie sich freiwillig degradieren, traten ganz aus dem Shinigami-Dienst zurück oder arbeiteten noch härter, um selbst zum Kommandanten befördert zu werden. Wie einst der legendäre Kuchiki Byakuya. Nach nur zwei Monaten als Vizekommandant der achten Division wurde der Adelige zum Kommandant der sechsten Division befördert. Aber alle hatten eins gemeinsam, sie sprachen ungern über ihre Zeit unter dem berühmten Kommandanten.

Kyouraku Shunsui galt neben dem Kommandanten der 13. Division und dem großen Generalkommandanten Yamamoto als einer der ältesten und erfahrensten Kommandanten der Gotei-13. Sicher waren seine Ansprüche einfach sehr hoch und für jeden durchschnittlich begabten Shinigami kaum zu erfüllen. Er konnte sich diese strenge Kompromisslosigkeit leisten, keine Schwäche bei seinen Untergebenen zu tolerieren. Aber ebenso bedeutete es auch, dass er vielversprechende Talente mit aller Macht zu unterstützte.

Zu welcher Gruppe würde sie wohl gehören? Würde sie auch in wenigen Tagen völlig überfordert in einer stillen Ecke weinen oder bald selbst Kommandantin sein?

Nanao verzog das Gesicht bei diesen Gedanken. Weder die eine noch die andere Möglichkeit gefielen ihr. Sie liebte es, Shinigami zu sein. Sie war es mit Herz und Seele und sie war bereit hart zu arbeiten, um es zu bleiben. Aber sie wollte nie führen. Sie fühlte sich als Untergebene wohl. Es war ihr lieber im Hintergrund zu agieren und es half ihr, effizienter zu arbeiten, wenn sie jemanden höhergestelltem Rede und Antwort stehen mußte.

Hoffentlich wußte ihr neuer Kommandant das zu schätzen. Je mehr sie darüber nachdache, desto weniger wollte sie die neue Anstellung annehmen. Hätte sie doch nicht sämtliche Angebote weggeworfen. Hätte sie sich bloß nie diesen Prüfungen gestellt. Nanao vergrub stöhnend das Gesicht in den Händen. Es war wirklich alles zu spät. Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich der neuen Herausforderung zu stellen.

**Ende des 1. Kapitels**

**Japanisch für Anfänger **

(1) Shunpo –eine Kunst, mit der man sich schneller bewegen, als das Auge wahrnimmt. Ihr wisst, wer Flash ist? So in etwa.

(2) Kidou – im Englischen als _Demon Arts_ übersetzt. Eine Magieart (?), die die Shinigami zum Kämpfen und zum Heilen benutzen. Man muss nicht immer gleich das Schwert auspacken.

(3) Reiatsu – eine Form der spirituellen Energie, die einem ermöglicht, Shunpo oder Kidou anwenden zu können. Die Grundvoraussetzung, um Shinigami zu werden…wenn ich mich nicht irre natürlich.

(4) Haori – eine Art Mantel, den man über den Kimono trägt. Zuerst nur für Männer reserviert, jetzt tragen ihn auch Frauen. Auf jeden Fall etwas kürzer als der gemeine Kimono.

(5) Gotei-13 – die 13 Shinigami-Divisionen, in Englischen auch _13 Court Divisions._

Ich werde das ändern, wenn die offizielle deutsche Übersetzung soweit ist…und wenn sie mir gefällt :P


End file.
